The subject disclosure is generally directed to a heater that can be employed in printing apparatus such as printers, photocopiers, and multi-function devices.
Some printing technologies employ one or more heaters, for example to heat a print drum or a platen. As a specific example, a solid ink jet printing apparatus can include a heated print drum on which an image is formed pursuant to fluid drop jetting. The image is then transferred to an output print medium such as paper.
It can be difficult to implement a heater that is reliable.